


The Mind of a Prisoner

by Weird_bean_Luna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream is in Prison, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Dream always has a plan. Everything he does, he does for a reason.orPunz has questions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Mind of a Prisoner

Dream always had a plan, which is why Punz had been so confused as to why it was so easy to get Dream down to one life. Yeah, they had the guy surrounded and there was no way that he would've gotten out of this without a fight but Punz could've sworn that he saw a smirk on Dream's face as he was escorted to the prison. Punz initially tried to chalk it up to his imagination or some twisted game that Dream was playing but the confusion still pestered him. What game was Dream playing here? At some point he resolved to go to the prison and actually talk to Dream about it. There had to be a rational explanation to this. There was no way that Dream's plan was to go to prison. That would make no sense. He already said that his enemies would be put in there. Punz shook the thoughts from his head. Either way he would find out tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came and Punz approached Sam. He expressed his need for answers and willingly did whatever Sam asked. Sure, the waivers did send a silent chill down his spine but it was nothing he didn't understand. It wasn't long until Punz was face to face with Dream. For a moment Punz just looked him over. The mask he normally hid his face with was pushed to the side of his head and his clothes were different to the assassin type outfit he normally wore. Finally, the gate dropped. Punz built up all of the courage he had and took a step forward. 

Dream simply scoffed, "What is the traitor doing here? Come to laugh at me?"

Punz sighed. "No. You have a plan and I know you do. Spill."

"What makes you think this was planned?" Dream narrowed his eyes.

"As the elevator was going back up, you smirked. It was quick so you must've thought that no one saw but I'm very observant." Punz shot back. 

Dream smiled and nodded, seemingly proud. "Indeed you are."

"You always have a plan so what is this one? Why get yourself locked up?"Punz asked, forcing his voice to not show any form of desperation.

Dream shrugged, smiled still tauntingly on his face. "I think you'll find that the safety of a prison and a reason to be kept alive is reason enough."

Punz blinked, what was Dream going on about. He sounded as if he was going to be protected from something. That's when Punz noticed it. Dream was tapping on the floor.

.- / ... - --- .-. -- / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. --..-- / -... . .-- .- .-. . / - .... . / -... .-.. --- --- -.. / ...- .. -. . ...

As Punz made a mental note of the pattern he was tapping he struck up conversation once again. "Why the room with everyone's items?" 

"You tell me." Dream simply responded.

"More reason for all of us to go against you. To put you here." Punz replied.

He had known the answer to that already. It was simply a question to stall for time. Soon enough, however, Sam came to escort him back out of the prison. Punz, as both a way to signal to Dream that he saw and to make sure that he didn't forget, tapped the pattern into his leg. If Sam noticed this, he said nothing. Once Punz was back in his house he wrote the pattern out. 

.- / ... - --- .-. -- / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. --..-- / -... . .-- .- .-. . / - .... . / -... .-.. --- --- -.. / ...- .. -. . ...

After pouring over several books to try and find a morse code translation, he had a crack in the case. He spent the next few minutes carefully translating and rearranging things until they made sense. The message it spelled out was bonechilling. 

_A storm is coming, beware the blood vines._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make this in the middle of class cause I was bored. I mean yeah, take it though.  
> I saw the theory that Dream planned the whole prison thing and though why not write a fic about this.  
> ALSO! Yes, I know that Punz is corrupted by the egg, I just think his is the most fitting character to take note of Dream's behavior. This instance would probably snap him out of the egg's control.


End file.
